1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a basic electric element and, more particularly, to a debugging device and a method for performing a debugging process to a target system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional debug device is connected to a motherboard with an Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) interface, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) interface, or PCI Express (PCI-E) interface. Hence, when a computer needs to be debugged, the case of the computer needs to be opened such that the conventional debug device can be connected to the motherboard.
However, the surface of the computer will be damaged during dismantling and assembling of the computer. Furthermore, costs are associated with the time to dismantle and assemble the computer. Moreover, when the BIOS (basic input/output system) of the motherboard malfunctions, the case of the computer also needs to be opened, and a particular apparatus is needed to recover the BIOS.
In summary, existing apparatuses and techniques still have obvious defects and need further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are endeavoring to find a solution, but no suitable method has been proposed.